Houston Christmas
by MairzyDotes2018
Summary: A holiday celebration by Matt, C.J. and their friends some years after "A Glimmer of Twilight"


C.J. struggled with the enormous tree at first. Matt had picked it up at the lot after spending an hour perusing and examining every tree on the lot before picking the hefty blue spruce as the one that would be the one to be decorated and put on display at Casa Houston this year.

"Let me do that…."

C.J. rolled her eyes at Matt stepping in and helping her put the tree in its holder that was placed in a corner of the spacious living room. They had kindled the embers in the stony fireplace and the warmth embraced them like a protective cloak. Stockings hung for the two of them and their young daughter, Gracie Elizabeth.

And of course one for the unborn brother or sister still growing inside of her.

"I can handle it Houston. I'm not fragile…"

He tilted his face studying her intently. And she knew that he was looking at a woman who was six months pregnant.

"I know but the doctor told you to take it easy…and it's a pretty big tree."

She smiled at his concern, his protectiveness. She knew the well where all those emotions had sprung from after all.

"I'm taking it easy. I let you pick out the tree and now that Gracie is down for her nap, it's a good time to decorate it."

She saw the wisdom in that and she'd gone up in the attic to get their boxes of Christmas ornaments including some that had belonged to her parents and his own, to add to the ones they'd collected on their own. It'd been a long day, as she'd spent time in the kitchen with Thea who'd flown in from her ranch in Colorado and her close friend Rhonda working on some recipes to cook up for the pre-Christmas dinner. Butterfly had promised to contribute a dessert, a popular item from Costa Rica where she'd been filming her latest documentary.

Chris and Dan and their son Danny would be showing up as well as Jonathan and his wife, Rhonda and their young daughter, Rose. It'd be a full house for their Christmas dinner taking place sometime before the actual holiday and C.J. wanted it to be perfect.

Matt kept telling her not to push herself so hard but C.J. had her itemized list of all the tasks that needed to be done and stuck to it. At least twice a day she'd call up Mama Novelli asking her for help on the recipes of some new side dishes she was trying out. Fran promised she'd bring some of her freshly made tamales, from the recipes handed down to her from her grandmother.

Everything so far was going forward as planned and smoothly. Matt still didn't want her to exert herself too much.

He wrapped his arms around her, looking into her face. She shot him a knowing look.

"Like I said, I'm not fragile just because I'm pregnant. Annie has told you that I'm doing well and so is our baby. Plus, she's bringing the filet mignon to go along with the turkey, the ham and Uncle Roy and Will are handling the hors d'oeuvre "

He smiled back at her.

"I know but you need to take it easy. You've got a lot of people to help you…"

She sighed, knowing that it had never been easy for her to ask for help from anyone when she needed it but after what happened to her some years ago when she'd been kidnapped by a human trafficker, she had to learn how to open herself up to the reality that she wasn't alone and asking for help didn't make her weak and not in control of her life.

"I realize that, oh and is someone going to handle the bar?"  
He smoothed his hands over her arms.

"Dan's handling that. I don't want you working too hard. I know you've already had a tough couple of weeks dealing with Simon…"

She made a face. Simon had saddled her with two new cases involving young girls trafficked into the United States via Delhi and Brussels to work as slaves cleaning the houses of their "sponsor" families while not getting paid. When ICE had finally raided several of these houses, they discovered the young girls working from sunrise long past sundown and rooming in cramped closets. Sometimes it was just impossible to walk out of her office and leave her caseload there and not bring it all home with her.

She didn't want to bring it home with her. She'd spent a lot of time carving out an enclave where she, Matt and their growing family could just be themselves and put the ugliness of the real world aside for a while. Although she valued the work she did each day, C.J. found herself needing her time and space away from it.

"Simon and I don't exactly see eye to eye on everything but I made it clear to him that I'm not going to let him pressure his witnesses to this latest case. They can't handle his bedside manner and I won't let him traumatize them any further."

Matt knew looking at her that she was deadly serious about protecting the two women, who were barely such who'd been discovered in an ICE sweep of a brothel just outside of Dallas.

He stroked her face gently looking directly at her.

"I know you'll look out for them but I want you to take care of yourself too…"

She sighed.

"I will Houston but this is important. This ICE bust was huge in potentially shutting down Lucian's North American operation."

Lucian, the last holdout among the three major kingpins in the trafficking trade. Andre Duval, the Jaguar, they'd all been taken down and their minions put away for life, but the final player, Lucian who operated mostly in the South Asian countries with tentacles to Mexico and cities in Texas above the Rio Grande had eluded justice so far.

C.J. was determined to take him down. Matt saw that look of determination on her face and he understood it but it concerned him as well.

"You did your part C.J. You're keeping these women safe. Let Simon and Jonathan with the FBI taken those responsible down…"

She smiled at him, his concern for her always made her feel safer in a world fraught with danger.

"I know that Houston. I'm in the background of this operation. I just want Lucian to be put out of business. Then I will feel like I've made a difference."

He couldn't dispute that. He understood what drove her to do the work that she did. Her life had been permanently changed by her own experiences with human traffickers and it'd taken so long for her to rebuild her life and to let her defenses down long enough for him to help her come to terms with her experiences.

Not that her past ever left her. Even some years later, she still had nightmares while she slept that left her disoriented and terrified until she felt the warmth of his embrace and the softness of his words to help ground herself again.

"You've made that difference sweetheart. Jonathan, Simon and those other agents will find Lucian and they'll put him away."

She nodded absently.

"I know but I have to be part of it Houston. That way I can be sure it'll truly be over."

He got that. She'd lived with this nightmare for years and had done what she needed to do to move forward.

They heard footsteps behind them and saw Thea walk towards them, a broad smile on her face.

"Rhonda and I have the Cornish hens in the ovens and there'll be ham as well. Fran's going to bring the tamales and Chris is going to do the salad when she gets here."

Both Matt and C.J. nodded at her. Thea put a hand on her hip and looked at them.

"Now Matt, you promised us some Texas chili. I was on the phone with your old ranch hand Bo and he sent the recipe but you need to help fine tune it."

He nodded and with a last look at C.J. he walked into the kitchen. Both women watched him go.

C.J. looked down at her hands, the silvery lines of scars lining them from years past. Thea arched a brow.

"You okay?"

C.J. looked at the woman, the mother of an ex-boyfriend of hers that through circumstances had become like a mother to her. One she'd so desperately needed since her own mother had passed away years earlier. But really she was fine. She'd been working very hard on this latest trafficking case tied to the elusive Lucian but Simon had been making it harder for her to protect the woman exploited by Lucian.

"I'm fine. Really…It's just been a busy couple of weeks, make that a month."

Thea nodded.

"I know it must be hard and what you do is important, but you have to take of yourself…and that baby…so if that Simon character starts pressing you…"

C.J. put her hand up.

"It's not been like that. Yeah he and I go back and forth on what's best on handling Lucian's operations but I can handle him. I just want it to be over with…and to help these women."

Thea softened.

"You know what they've been through better than anyone. But you're still healing yourself after what happened with you. Simon should respect that."

"He does…really…We just both want to break this case, find this Lucian and put him away like the others…"

C.J.'s voice fell off because her experiences with Andre and the Jaguar had been more personal, a greater violation than anything to do with Lucian. Thea didn't seem deterred.

"I understand that but I'm worried about you and don't tell me not to be because you're like a daughter to me. I understand men like Simon and even my son have to bring bad guys in but I don't want it to be at your expense."

C.J. nodded.

"It's okay I can handle it. My main concern is for the safety of these women. And the only way to ensure that is to put men like Lucian away for good."

She hadn't been able to do that with the man who'd kidnapped her, who had died before he could be taken into custody and as for the Jaguar…she didn't even want to think about that. She knew she was so damn lucky to be able to have the life that she had now with the man she loved and who loved her, their daughter, and as her hand rested on her stomach, their child to be. That instinctive movement wasn't lost on Thea.

"So how is this latest member of your family doing?"

C.J. smiled.

"My doctor said he or she is doing just fine. Annie's been helping me too…since she delivered Gracie…not that things went easily because of what happened…"

Thea nodded.

"Gracie's thrived since it happened. She's a strong girl…like her mother."

C.J. sighed, not wanting to be reminded of when her daughter had been kidnapped not long after her birth. But like Thea said, she'd been strong and resilient, she'd been a joy to her and Matt to raise.

"I know…and I know because of what Houston and I do…our children will always be at risk."

Thea softened.

"You do the best you can for your family despite the risks…and I hope you and Matt take my invite to spend New Year's at the ranch. I know Jed and Bonnie can't wait to see you again."

C.J. smiled knowing that the two of them had been married several years now and were thinking about starting a family. Matt and her had always spent New Year's at the ranch outside of Silver Lode. The men would go ice fishing and the women would prepare a meal worthy of them when they traveled back to the homestead.

"I miss them…and can't wait to see them…."

She had always felt secure and safe at the ranch. Thea had made sure of that even back at the beginning when she'd been in hiding there under an assumed name, badly wounded and scarred from what she'd experienced. She'd badly needed a mother figure and Thea had stepped into that role without hesitation.

Kyra who was C.J.'s administrative assistant and Rhonda breezed in right then. Kyra held a couple of boxes containing pumpkin and pecan pies for the dessert menu and Rhonda just looked glowing, after having put Rose to nap alongside Gracie.

"I finished the sweet potatoes dish, it's the best you'll ever taste."

Both Thea and C.J. looked at her. Rhonda shrugged.

"I got that done as well as the mashed potatoes. Jonathan will do the gravy and it'll be perfect…"

C.J. didn't doubt it. She'd missed the both of them since they moved from Houston to Dallas when Jonathan was assigned to the FBI office there. But they'd made quick friends with Cordell Walker, his wife Alex and their two daughters.

"That's great. I'm so glad you could make it…."

Rhonda waved her hand.

"No problem…Jonathan got some days off after he busted a drug ring and we wanted Rose to meet her family."

C.J. smiled.

"It's so good to see her. Gracie and she seemed to have hit it off. It's been hard for Gracie since…"

"You don't need to tell me that…. but Gracie will be fine…she's got two amazing parents looking out for her. And she's got a sibling on the way."

C.J. smiled.

"Yeah that'll be nice. Both Houston and I…we were only children so it's nice to see that our daughter will have a sister or brother…Gracie's so excited about the baby…"

Rhonda nodded.

"I'm betting you get a boy this time. One that'll keep you on your toes but he'll bring you and Matt so much joy."

C.J. felt her eyes sting despite herself. '

"I know…Houston and I want a big family. Since neither of us had that growing up. Gracie has brought so much joy to our lives. I just wish my parents…his…had known their grandchild."

Rhonda nodded.

"I know…I wish my parents had known Rose but truth be told neither was interested enough in me to care about my child. I'm just grateful that Rose has an extended family of you, Matt, Carlos and Fran and Walker and Alex…."

C.J. knew they were all incredibly lucky. Her daughter Gracie had a lot of people who cared about her including Uncle Roy and his son Will who'd be arriving later this day to join in their celebration.

"You and Matt, you found each other and you had to deal with so much before you could start your life together…"

C.J. knew that. Life had been crazy…Matt had left town after not marrying Liz Sheridan and during his sabbatical had realized he was in love with C.J. Only when he came back, she'd been in hiding, under an alias and traumatized what she'd experienced to the point of numbness. She'd been in love with him since forever but she'd been stripped of who she was and had to find herself again. It hadn't been until she'd spent time on Thea's ranch and Matt had joined her that they'd found their way back together.

"We did deal with it…and we still deal with it because Lucian is still out there….and I just won't feel safe until he's put away. But it doesn't mean I won't live my life and my family too."

Rhonda understood that.

"Jonathan is trying hard to get evidence against him and Cordell Walker from the Texas Rangers is helping him too."

She understood that and she trusted Walker since she met him while she was just out of law school and working as a public defender in Texas.

"Simon and I…we're working hard on this end too. He's just elusive especially after the Jaguar went down."

They were interrupted by Butterfly who breezed in with her promised desserts of flan and pan de maize or corn sweet bread.

"I know it took forever for me to get here but I had jet lag flying back from Costa Rica and crashed until this morning."

C.J. embraced her.

"Chris and Dan are on their way here. Murray and his brother Myron will be here for the dinner as soon as Myron flies in from Singapore."

Christmas was still a week away but tonight was the opportunity for Matt and C.J. to celebrate with their friends and family. There was plenty of room for everyone on their spread of land. Besides the main house, there were two guest houses for their friends who had flown in for the holiday.

Butterfly smiled at the mention of Chris, the woman who had practically raised her to adulthood.

"It'll be great to see everybody. I'm done shooting in Costa Rica and my crew and I will be in post-production in LA after the first of the year."

Rhonda smiled.

"So are you going to show it at all the festivals? Palm Springs and Coachella Valley are always looking for new talent."

Butterfly nodded, then brightened as someone else entered the room. She walked to embrace the young woman.

"Elena, so glad you could make it."

The other woman smiled after the embrace.

"How could I not? I just finished finals and caught the next plane…."

C.J. embraced her as well.

"I'm so glad to see you and so proud you've been doing so well."

Elena had started medical school at UCLA and had shown much promise, although she hadn't decided on an area of focus. She'd be on winter break for three weeks and would be staying with them. Her track to citizenship was also going forward as promised by the DOJ and ICE if she testified about her two brothers, Andre the infamous trafficker and Antonio the man who had done the right thing in the end.

"One of my professors wanted to know if I was interested in an internship next summer in research. I told him I would think about it."

C.J. was thrilled.

"Do it. You know whatever you need, Houston and I will support you the whole way."

Elena nodded.

"I know…so where's my sister Gracie?"

"She's still asleep. All the excitement earlier wore her out but she's excited that you'll be here for Christmas and going to the ranch for New Year's."

Elena smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it. Jed promised me he'd help me with my riding skills."

C.J. smiled remembering all the times she'd ridden all over the ranch with Sienna who was still working on the ranch, even though her son, Cisco was now living here. C.J. took Cisco out on long rides in between the chaos of her working life.

"I can't wait to see them again. Thea, Rhonda and I plan to perfect her brand of omelets this time around…and Gracie will love riding her pony."

Rhonda chuckled.

"We're going to have a margarita night where we all cut loose while our men are out freezing their butts out on the lake."

C.J. knew Matt would look forward to his bonding time with the men while worrying about her. She'd assure him she'd be just fine.

"Sure thing…though I won't be able to partake of the drinking."

Butterfly cut in.

"Be sure you tell Carter 'hi' for me…."

C.J. smirked.

"From what I understand, Thea told me he's engaged to get married."

Butterfly shrugged.

"I'm happy for him. It was fun hanging with him but it was time to move on…and I wanted him to be happy. I'm cool sticking to my film career."

Chris walked in then carrying her ingredients to whip up a masterful salad.

"I got here just in time. I'll have this salad done in no time if you've got some avocados."

C.J. nodded.

"I do…right off of our own tree."

Chris went to go fetch them to add to her own ingredients. She told them Dan had gone to set up the bar while Danny was pestering him to find out when Gracie would be waking up from her nap.

C.J. just watched them all, thinking nothing could be more perfect than what played out in front of her right now.


End file.
